End of the World
End of the World is the fourteenth case in AlexClayton's fangame, appearing as the fourteenth case of Pacificburgh. It is the sixth and the final case that takes place in Historical Center. Plot Cathy King called the player that there had been a murder in Grimsborough Department. Richard and the player found the victim, Stuart O'Neil, blown up. They deduced that he had been killed by Project 72. Tim found that the world destructive button was in university amphitheater. The button was neutralized, ending the threat of the world being blown up. James Savage was detained for murder, who escaped from custody but was locked back together. Although, he was found to be innocent when antique dealer Desmond Galloway was arrested for the murder. Initially claiming that he was innocent, Desmond admitted the charges. He was a Rhean member who was in charge of Project 72. However, the team caused his mission to fail. He killed Stuart because Stuart had identified who Colonel Morpheus was so they ordered Desmond to kill him. Desmond did not tell the identity of Colonel Morpheus so he was sentenced to life in jail with no chance of parole. After the trial, Dallas helped the player find the form to set James free. Apart from that, Kenny became the player's partner to find more about Colonel Morpheus.They investigated the amphitheater as the project 72 button was there. They found a napkin that lead them to the tea parlor. At the parlor, they found that a strange man with a hoodie on which "C.M." was inscribed kept coming there. Gertrude Piccadilly did not know who the mysterious man was, but she told that he claimed to be from Maple Heights. Apart from that, they found Cheryl's Diary in which she wrote about how she missed her brother, Alex Turner. The team helped the two meet once again. Later, Cheif Frezier told the team to get ready for Maple Heights, because that was where they were heading next. Stats Victim * Stuart O'Neil '''(Blown up in the police department) Murder Weapon * '''Project 72 Killer * Desmond Galloway Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer eats oysters. * The killer plays piano. * The killer owns a dog. * The killer wears glasses. * The killer is younger than 50. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Police Department (Clues: Exploded Body, Bloody Paper; Suspect: Cathy King) * Examine Exploded Body (Result: Victim's Body) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00;00; Evidence: the killer eats oysters) * Talk to Cathy King about the murder in Police Department. * Examine Bloody Paper (Crime Scene: Tea Parlor) * Investigate Tea Parlor (Clues: Gun, Victim's ID; Suspect: Gertrude Piccadilly) * Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly about the victim being her customer. * Examine Gun (Result: Dust) * Examine Dust (Suspect: James Savage) * Detain James Savage due to Project 72's remains on his gun. * Examine Victim's ID (Result: Strange Oil) * Analyse Strange Oil (9:00:00; Evidence: The killer plays piano) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Amphitheater (Clues: Torn Paper, Antique Clock, Button) * Examine Torn Paper (Suspect: Donna Walker) * Talk to Donna Walker about the victim leaving the university. * Examine Antique Clock (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Suspect: Desmond Galloway) * Talk to Desmond Galloway about his ties to the victim. * Examine Button (Result: Project 72 Button) * Analyse Project 72 Button (12:00:00; Evidence: The killer owns a dog) * Investigate Parlor Lobby (Clues: Torn Picture, Victim's Diary) * Examine Torn Picture (Suspect: Gertrude Piccadilly) * Talk to Gertrude about swooning over the victim. * Examine Victim's Diary (Suspect: Cathy King) * Talk to Cathy about being best friends with victim. * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Desk (Clues: Shadow, Faded Note, University Computer) * Examine Shadow (Suspect: James Savage) * Talk to James about escaping the custody. * Examine Faded Note (Suspect: Desmond Galloway) * Talk to Desmond about the note from Colonel Morpheus. * Examine University Computer (Result: Unlocked Computer) * Analyse Unlocked Computer (9:00:00; Suspect: Donna Walker) * Talk to Donna Walker about Stuart's detentions. * Investigate Cathy's Chair (Clues: Locked Camera, Stuart's Glasses) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Analyse Unlocked Camera (15:00:00; Evidence: The killer wears glasses) * Examine Stuart's Glasses (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyse Skin Cells (9:00:00; Evidence: The killer is younger than 50) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Find What Was Stolen (6/6). (No stars) Find What Was Stolen (6/6) * Investigate Amphitheater (Clues: Locked Box, Colonel Morpheus Napkin) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Cheryl's Diary) * Examine Cheryl's Diary (Suspect: Alex Turner) * Talk to Alex Turner about his family. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Give Cheryl Turner her brother's present. * Examine Colonel Morpheus Napkin (Result: Brown Substance) * Analyse Brown Substance (3:00:00) * Investigate Tea Parlor (Clue: Locked Camera) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Analyse Unlocked Camera (6:00:00; Suspect: Gertrude Piccadilly) * Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly about the strange man. (Reward: Tea Necklace) * Investigate Police Department (Available from start; Clue: Faded Form) * Examine Faded Form (Suspect: James Savage) * Apologize to James Savage for unfairly keeping him in custody. (Reward: Burger) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Pacificburgh